<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker's Killer by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449878">Joker's Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Is A Mess, Joker is DEAD, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Other, Parent Bruce Wayne, bruce wayne kills the joker, joker is an asshole, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it's not Batman that kills Joker. It's Bruce Wayne.</p><p>May 29, 1:19: Bruce Wayne walked into Arkham undetected by any security cameras or guards</p><p>May 29, 1:25: Bruce Wayne entered Joker's cell.</p><p>May 29, 1:35: A guard realized that the hysterical laughter and gurgling from the clown's cell weren't just for show.</p><p>May 29, 1:37: Bruce Wayne was found standing over Joker's body with a steel bar in his hand, Joker's head bashed in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; BatFam, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batfam [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What do we do now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this just pooped in my head. What would it take for Bruce Waynw, not Batman, to finally snap and kill the man who torments his son so much? And then I added a bit of A/B/O to it and came up with this.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No No No</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please Don't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little Birdie. You won't get away this time,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain. Blood. Laughter. Hysterical cackling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on! Come on Little Birdie. Your turn. Take a bite!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No NO NO NONONONO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain. So much pain. Painpainpainpain.</em>
</p><p>Jason tumbled home, assaulted by his memories and barely keeping himself upright. How he got from the cafe to his safehouse without someone stopping him was a mystery but one that he was grateful for.</p><p>Once he got inside, Roy was there, helping him up and calming him down.</p><p>"Jesus Jay! What the fuck happened?"</p><p>And really, Jason couldn't blame for the shock in his tone. He had gone out to have a late lunch with Bruce and while they still had their disagreements, the two omegas rarely had any problems outside of their vigilante personas. And even those were small, resolved within an hour.</p><p>Jason should not be coming back from lunch this out of it, barely reeling in his scent of distress.</p><p>"Jason! Come on talk to me! Don't make me call the Bat,"</p><p>Jason took a shuddering breath at that and tried to talk, tried to get something around the clog out of his throat.</p><p>"He asked- the bite-he-he"</p><p>"And you told him about the bite?" murmured Roy, gently leading him to the couch</p><p>Jason nodded.</p><p>"Jason," said the alpha, voice low and soothing, "What did Bruce do?"</p><p>Jason tried to answer but dissolved into sobs just thinking of the blank look the older omega had gotten.</p><p>"He left, Roy! He just left," whimpered Jason, "I told him what that thing did to me and he just got up and left. Didn't even say anything! Why would he do that, Roy? How could he just leave?!"</p><p>Roy's arms tightened around him.</p><p>"He said, he <em>promised- </em>He's my <em>dad</em>, he's supposed to-supposed to- take care of me! He just left me there, Roy!"</p><p>Jason could smell he anger starting to come off of the alpha. Anyone else, Jason would be getting ready for a fight but this was different. Roy was the one alpha who's scent didn't make him run. Even Dick had to reign himself in around Jason, but not Roy. Roy was the one alpha Jason knew would never hurt him, knew his anger was for him and not at him.</p><p>"We're going to fix this. Remember the plan. Next time he comes out we'll kill him and you'll be free," said Roy and Jason sunk low into the promise, let the words wash over him and calm him down. They had a plan, they would fix this.</p><p>"And screw the Bat," added Roy</p><p>Yeah, screw the Bat.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Bruce didn't come back for dinner. Alfred was not particularly worried.</p><p>The only time the man felt compelled to come home was when Damian was there and the young boy was spending the weekend with his eldest brother. Timothy was also with his friends. With the house empty of any children and Bruce having been banned from the cave by Alred for a forced 'vacation of vigilantism' it wasn't a surprise that the Master had opted to stay out a little longer, maybe gallivanting around the city with Selina Kyle.</p><p>Good for them. They needed some time together. She was a good influenced on him.</p><p>He got the call at 6:38 PM.</p><p>"Hi, Alfred. It's Jim. I'm so sorry about this. If I had been told right away I would have called much earlier-"</p><p>"Commissioner, if you could please get to the point," said Alfred, dread rising in him</p><p>The man on the other end of the line took a deep breath.</p><p>"Bruce Wayne had been arrested for the murder of Jack Napier, otherwise known as Joker,"</p><p>xxx</p><p>Dick and Damian were the last to arrive at the manor.</p><p>"He really did it?" Dick asked Alfred as Cass whisked their little brother away</p><p>"So it would seem," said Alfred</p><p>"This has to be a mistake!" Damian yelled from the other room, "Father wouldn't do that! Batman doesn't kill!"</p><p>"Except it wasn't Batman that did it," said Stephanie, sounding almost regretful.</p><p>Dick decided to intervene before the whole thing blew up in everybody's faces.</p><p>"Look, guys," he said stepping into the room, "As far as Jim's told us and Barabra has confirmed, Bruce was found standing over Joker's body and there was no one else there,"</p><p>"So he really did it?" murmured Tim from where he was curled up with Cass.</p><p>"Where's Todd?" said Damian, swiftly directing his anger and confusion elsewhere, "I thought he would be here singing and dancing out of happiness,"</p><p>Dick looked over to Alfred who just shrugged.</p><p>"Master Bruce was supposed to meet Master Jason for lunch. I held off from informing him. I thought it might be a good idea to figure this out first,"</p><p>"Father was meeting him for lunch," said Damian, "Well obviously something happened!"</p><p>Dick sighed, "Damian-"</p><p>"Uh guys," said Stephanie, "Leslie says to turn on the TV,"</p><p>The TV in the room was turned on and the first thing that popped up was-</p><p>
  <em>Billionaire Murders Joker in cold Blood</em>
</p><p>Click</p><p>
  <em>"Bruce Wayne-"</em>
</p><p>Click</p><p>
  <em>"The Joker had been-"</em>
</p><p>Click</p><p>
  <em>"Arkham inmate-"</em>
</p><p>Click</p><p>"Shit," muttered Damian. No one scolded him about his language.</p><p>"What do we do?" murmured Tim</p><p>Dick took a deep breath. It was time to take charge. He could freak out later.</p><p>"Everyone chooses someone to call fro the league before we blow up with calls, then Alfred and I will talk to Jim. I'm gonna ask Barbara to go meet Bruce and I'm going to talk to Jason myself. He was the last one of us that talked to Bruce and considering everything, there is no way that's just a coincidence,"</p><p>As everyone started to disperse, Dick held Damian back.</p><p>"What?" said Damian</p><p>"I know this is scary and confusing-"</p><p>"Master Jason!"</p><p>Dick stopped and looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway. The first thing that registered was the smell. He reeked of an Omega in distress. The second thing Dick noticed was how dishevelled he looked. Hair sticking up, red nose, puffy unfocused eyes.</p><p>"Jason wait up!" someone called from behind Jason and Dick straightened as Roy came into view.</p><p>"I tried to get him to call first," said Roy, "But he got really worked up and Dick-"</p><p>"It's my fault," said Jason</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jay we talked about this-"</p><p>"No!" said Jason, starting to tremble in Roy's arms, "It's all my fault, my fault, all my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault,"</p><p>Dick quickly moved toward his younger brother as Roy and Jason slid to the ground.</p><p>"Jay I'm gonna touch you," said Dick and when Jason nodded Dick carefully curled into the side Roy wasn't on.</p><p>"What do you mean it's all your fault?" asked Dick</p><p>"I told him," said Jason, "I told him about the bite. Joker's bite,"</p><p>Dick froze. He heard a soft gasp from where the rest of his siblings had also gathered back in the room.</p><p>"Jason," whispered Dick, devastation colouring his voice, "Jason, are you saying..."</p><p>Jason whimpered and tucked his head against Roy's chest.</p><p>"Jason," and that was Damian coming closer to them, "Jason can I sit with you?"</p><p>Damian kept his voice soft and low, almost childlike compared to his usual gruff and formal way of talking. When Jason sought out the voice, Dick realized what his little brother was doing. While the teenage omega wasn't a pup anymore he was still young enough to elicit a reaction from his oldest omega brother.</p><p>"Dami?" said Jason, eyes coming into focus for the first as he looked at his little brother</p><p>"I want to sit with you but the floor isn't very comfortable," said Damian, "Maybe we could move to the couch and maybe get some blankets to get warm?"</p><p>Jason blinked a few times and then nodded, making a small motion with his hands. Damian nodded and carefully tucked himself against Jason's front. As soon as Jason calmed down, the rest of the family leaped into action. This part they were all very good at. In less than five minutes the carpeted floor had been turned into a small nest with Jason in the middle and everybody else cuddling around him.</p><p>"Tell them," murmured Roy once everyone had settled down</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, Jason started telling the story of what had happened last time Joker had been apprehended. How Joker had taken him alone, and how the alpha had bitten him and then forced him to bite back.</p><p>"It was awful," muttered Jason, "He kept hitting me and hitting me and I didn't want to but there were other people in the room and I just-"</p><p>He choked off with a sob and Damian gently nuzzled his cheek.</p><p>"He made me bite him and bond. He made me-"</p><p>Jason stopped, crying too hard to continue.</p><p>"It's okay," said Tim, "It's okay,"</p><p>Jason just cried harder.</p><p>Dick knew the story from there. Bruce and he had dropped off Joker at Arkham. They had tried to get Jason back at the cave but Artemis and Roy had already been there and while none of the bats particularly liked their explosive way of doing things, they had to admit the Outlaws had Jason's back.</p><p>So they had let him go and then Jason had called them, saying he was fine but needed some time. That was three weeks ago and while they had stayed in communication via text, none of them had seen him.</p><p>Until Bruce today.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna tell Bruce," said Jason, once his sobs quieted down, "I wasn't gonna tell him but he saw the mark and he started teasing me about it and I just...snapped, telling him about the Joker-I still can't believe no one heard us and he got this weird look and then he just walked away and I was mad and hurt and dizzy and I-I should've-should've gon' af'er him. I should-"</p><p>Jason dissolves into sobs again and Dick could only rub his arm.</p><p>What else is he supposed to do?</p><p>xxx</p><p>It's late when he finally called Barbara.</p><p>"I don't know how to say it so I'm just gonna come out with it," said Barbara, "He did it, Dick. There's no other way around it. He used his training to get around the security system and he seems pretty out of it like he's on autopilot. Almost catatonic but he most definitely did it,"</p><p>Dick sighed, "Thanks Barbara,"</p><p>"Dick," she said quietly, "Do you need me to come over?"</p><p>Dick shook his head, looking to where Roy and Kori were sitting together at the other end of the cave, having left Jason to the rest of the family.</p><p>"No, I'm good," said Dick, "Your dad's gonna need you. We also need someone to deal with Wayne Enterprises and the Press and it's not gonna be us with the mental space everyone is in now. Coordinate with Lucius?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Barbara, "I'll get on it. Take care of yourself, Dick,"</p><p>"You too," said Dick and then hung up after a quick goodbye.</p><p>"So?" asked Roy as he went to sit near them</p><p>"He did it," murmured Dick, "He did it. God!"</p><p>It was only when Kori put her arms around him that he realized how badly he was shaking.</p><p>"Hush, Dick," said Kori as she pulled him close. Roy moved to his other side and gently started rubbing his back.</p><p>"We were going to kill him," Roy said after a while, "Me and Artemis. We had a plan. Next time Joker broke out, we would make sure he died, severe the bond. Artemis wanted to break into Arkham to do it but we decided it would be too much exposure,"</p><p>"But then Jason went to meet Bruce and..."</p><p>"He probably thought it was a sex mark," said Dick</p><p>Dick remembered when he had first started having sex. He had come down many times with a 'temporary' bite mark and Bruce had teased him every time he had seen it. Still did it sometimes.</p><p>"That makes sense," said Roy, "And then Jason told him the truth and he snapped,"</p><p>"Maybe he went into that state you speak of," said Kori, "When an Omega is protecting their pup,"</p><p>"Maybe," said Dick, too tired to even think of the logistics. Thank God for Alfred otherwise, he would still be up there comforting his siblings. It'll probably be his job to do it in the days, weeks, maybe even months to come but for now, he just need a minute, a little time to breathe, he needed-</p><p>He needed Bruce. Bruce would know what to do.</p><p>Except Bruce wasn't there.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Roy asked in a soft voice</p><p>He didn't know. He had no idea what he was going to do.</p><p>And then finally, Dick let himself cry as Roy and Kori pulled him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Father's Rage and the Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The deed and the aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joker bit Jason.</p><p>Joker bit his boy, his pup.</p><p>That monster hurt his son. Again.</p><p>Red Rage rose up inside of him.</p><p>The monster will never hurt his baby again. The Omega would make sure of it.</p><p>His baby would be safe from now on.</p><p>The drive took twenty-one minutes and forty-three seconds.</p><p>The omega knew how to get around the cameras and guards. Enter from the supply chute, count the seconds between the camera rotations, walk when the guards turn the corner.</p><p>The cell was easy enough to get into, he knew the code after all. Make sure the alarms didn't go off. Make sure they click back into place.</p><p>The monster greeted him with a smile and a laugh, the pale face twisting in unnatural ways.</p><p>The Omega took out the steel bar he had in his sleeve. The joker look at it and laughed mockingly. The omega picked it up and broke the monster's hands first and then his legs. He then moved on to the jaw. The monster was still laughing, the sound coming out in gurgles and gasps.</p><p>The monster's head was bashed in next, the blood and bone flying all over the place, the sound of laughing finally started to die down as the door of the cell opened. There were arms holding the Omega back and keeping him down, but he didn't care.</p><p>The Red Rage subsided and was replaced with an empty calm.</p><p>The monster was gone.</p><p>His baby was would be safe now.</p><p>XXX</p><p>May 29, 1:19: Bruce Wayne walked into Arkham undetected by any security cameras or guards</p><p>May 29, 1:25: Bruce Wayne entered Joker's cell.</p><p>May 29, 1:35: A guard realized that the hysterical laughter and gurgling from the clown's cell weren't just for show.</p><p>May 29, 1:37: Bruce Wayne was found standing over Joker's body with a steel bar in his hand, Joker's head bashed in.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Detective J. Morales and E. Rosario were the ones to go down and get the report on Bruce Wayne's bloodwork.</p><p>"So what's the verdict doc?" asked Julia, "What drove our dear billionaire bonkers?"</p><p>"Please, Julia," sighed Estella, older and a little more polite than her younger partner</p><p>"What? I'm just saying," said Julia</p><p>The ME, Ethan, turned to them with a grim smile.</p><p>"There were no drugs," said Ethen, "His hormones spiked first and then stayed that way for a while but then they came down when-"</p><p>"And this is where we remind you that not all of us went to med school," said Julia</p><p>Ethan smiled, "Right. Uh...it's a little unprecedented. You know the two defences of when omegas take the defence of themselves or their pack?"</p><p>"Sure," said Estela, "The first one is where they go 'up' and they go into a rage protecting their pups and sometimes packs, constitutes as temporary insanity,"</p><p>"I mean it would make sense," said Julia, "We all know what happened with the Joker and Jason the first time,"</p><p>At that, the mood in the room dimmed even more. Jason Todd's disappearance and return might not be the hot topic of the headlines anymore but any person with a half a mind knew that the consequences of it would stay with the family. And with the realization that Joker had hurt Jason again, bitten him, well...who could blame a parent?</p><p>"The other one is when they 'retreat' into themselves," said Ethan, "Don't really realize what they're doing and go on autopilot, It's less common but it happens,"</p><p>"I've seen it before," said Estella, "Woman got a year's probation and mandatory therapy for running over a guy while driving away from an abusive partner. She was taking the fastest route on autopilot to her mom's house. Poor thing just wanted the baby in the backseat safe,"</p><p>"So which one is it here?" asked Julia</p><p>"That's where it gets weird," said Ethan, "His hormones are very low now, dangerously low, indicating that he's not all there-"</p><p>"So the second one," said Julia</p><p>"That's the thing," said Ethan, "We have other indicators that show if someone was recently in a charged state and they're all there,"</p><p>"So...?" said Estella</p><p>"As we know, the Joker but Jason and Bruce didn't find out until about half-an-hour before he killed the Joker. My assumption is that he got charged, did the deed, once he realized that his pup was 'safe', he retreated into himself,"</p><p>"Why?" wondered Julia</p><p>"I can't be sure but there are so many things different from the usual cases. For one Jason is an adult but on the other hand, we know what kind of life that kid had so it's pretty understandable that his parent jumped into defence mode. As for the 'retreat', Bruce is a public figure, this might be his mind's way of protecting his pack from the vultures but again that's just speculation,"</p><p>"There's no point in assuming things," said Estella, "What do you have to say that we can relay?"</p><p>"Officially, this man does not have the capacity to stand trial from a biological standpoint, you should ask a psychologist but I believe they will say the same thing. This man also needs medical care,"</p><p>"You said officially," said Julia, "What about unofficially?"</p><p>Ethan took a deep breath, "It would be a little early for me to say it and might interfere with the case but this man might need long-term care. Gotham might have to say goodbye to her oldest hero,"</p><p>A dark stillness settled in the room. While Gotham's public might speculate, among the police force, the justice system and everybody in between, the identities of Gotham's vigilante family were an open secret.</p><p>"May they rest," murmured Julia. She didn't say who, nobody ever said it out loud but the idea, the thought, was there.</p><p>May they rest, Gotham's original legend.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The press conference was held at 10:00 AM the second day after Joker's death.</p><p>The day before had been spent by the Wayne siblings, along with Jason's pack, huddled in their nest, barely leaving, eating, sleeping and cuddling under the mountain of blankets. Their pack, the ones less affected, and their friends had taken up their mantles for two nights. Superman had been called in, a few of the arrows, the birds of prey had taken the night and Bluebird had also stayed out, giving Bruce's kids the time they needed. Barbara made sure to coordinate them efficiently. Martha Kent and Diana watched over the family, making sure Alfred spent time with his grandchildren, and not working himself to the bone in the kitchen.</p><p>Early on the day of the press conference, Alfred took his second grandchild aside and quietly spoken with him.</p><p>"You don't have to do this, my boy," he told Jason, "No one will blame you for waiting to do this or not doing it at all. Someone else can handle it. We could even do a private interview with friends in the profession if you are really intent on telling your story,"</p><p>"No," whispered Jason, "They will still speculate. I want this to be done as open as possible and then put a cork in it. This way they can't come up with their own ideas,"</p><p>"If you're sure," said Alfred</p><p>Jason nodded and Alfred gently hugged him close, wishing with everything inside of him that his own son was here to comfort his child. Instead, he was lying in a hospital bed under guard, waiting for the courts to decide his fate.</p><p>The press conference was held in a room on the WE building to be able to keep some control over the event and to keep Jason at ease. The commissioner was also present to carry on the conference once the siblings were done.</p><p>Dick was the one who went up first, introducing them as his five siblings, Kate, Selina and Alfred stood behind him.</p><p>"We are here today, not to talk about the incident but to give you context as to what lead to the incident happening. We want to clear any misconceptions and make sure the public knows that the Wayne family is handling this situation with the utmost decorum,"</p><p>"That said, most of this story will be told by my brother Jason, and it will be a difficult experience. If you could please listen first and keep your questions until the end,"</p><p>Dick backed away and gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze as the other man stepped up.</p><p>"Good Morning Gotham," said Jason, "As you know, due to previous stories, that I was kept from my family for some time during my teen years and that the fault was with the Joker. That story had been told many times, and I will not repeat it. I would instead like to talk about what happened three weeks ago, the last time Joker escaped,"</p><p>"The Joker captured me along with 16 other hostages that were in that store with me when he came in. We do not know if he had found me by chance or if e was looking to trap me somewhere and plays some more. About ten minutes into the situation, he took me to the backroom and-</p><p>Jason stuttered there, a lump forming in his throat. Still, he swallowed and continued.</p><p>"He-um- he took me to- to the back room and told me he was going to...that he was going to-to bite me."</p><p>There was a murmur around the room but died again as Jason continued.</p><p>"After giving me the bite, he insisted that I," deep breath, "that I bite him too,"</p><p>This time when Jason stopped the silence was deafening, no one had the heart or the presence of mind to say anything.</p><p>"A you can imagine, my first reaction was to refuse but he threatened the other hostages and to prove a point, went out and shot one of the women in the leg. He also kept physically assaulting me as he told me what he would do to the rest of the hostages if I refused. I finally agreed to the bite and Batman came around five minutes later. I was able to go home to a private doctor and due to confidentiality was able to keep the bite from my family. On the day of the Joker's death, I was having lunch with my father when he spotted it. One thing led to another, and I ended up telling him where it came from. He got quiet and left me at the table. Not understanding what had happened, I let him go and went back to my place where one of my friends was also keeping me company. I didn't know about Joker's death until I saw the news that evening,"</p><p>Jason took a small breath after that.</p><p>"And now we are here," said Jason, "Are there any questions? Yes?"</p><p>"Why did you not tell your family immediately?"</p><p>"As you can imagine I was in shock and felt violated and since they could not do anything about it, I didn't think it necessary to let them know. Next? Yes?"</p><p>"Why not follow your father after he left you at lunch? Did you not think his behaviour was a little odd?"</p><p>"It is not odd for my father to walk away from a conversation, when upset, to calm down. I really didn't think anything so drastic would happen. I just wanted to get home,"</p><p>"Can you comment on anything pertaining to the investigation? About the mental state of the accused?"</p><p>Commissioner Gordon could see Jason's composure slipping and stepped up.</p><p>"Due to the time available, I think it is time that I took over. I can answer any questions you have on the investigation this far,"</p><p>No longer finding any reason to hold back due to the fragile mental state of one of Gotham's prominent omegas, the crowd of reporters burst forth with questions.</p><p>Jason didn't pay them any mind. Instead, he let Dick and Alfred lead him out of there as his siblings followed. Through the back of the room, Roy and Kori were waiting and they instantly took him in their arms.</p><p>"You okay, Jaybird?" murmured Roy</p><p>Jason just pressed his face into his shoulder and whimpered.</p><p>"Let's get you home," said Dick, laying a hand on his back</p><p>Yes. Home. That sounded nice.</p><p>He nodded and they carefully started to move away to the exit.</p><p>Behind them, Gordon was still talking to the press, explaining to them what he could. In the coming days, there would be more of these as Gordon gave more to the waiting public but Jason wasn't going to have anything to do with those.</p><p>Slowly, his family would help him heal from these scars too. And they would heal from the aftermath of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!<br/>Also please let me know if I missed an important tag in there somewhere. I try to be thorough but sometimes things slip.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>